A movable body using electric energy, particularly a vehicle such as an automobile, equipped with a battery module having a plurality of cells is well-known. For example, the battery module is usually mounted together with an engine in a front part provided in front of a passenger cabin.
However, when mounting a battery module in a vehicle, it should be considered that cells in the battery module are protected from breakage.